


Of All the Gin Joints

by TheoBurr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoBurr/pseuds/TheoBurr
Summary: Gail runs into Holly in a very unexpected place. Mature theme but no sex.





	1. Chapter 1

The idea of going to a sex shop with anyone she knew would normally mortify Gail. However, after a few double whiskeys and a couple of beers she found herself laughing at the names of porn parody movies with Dov and Chris. Normally they wouldn’t already be plastered at ten at night but after a long week of surveillance, they decided to treat themselves to a night of being absolutely stupid. Although, when Chris started honestly considering buying a Star Wars porn Gail had to walk away. The production didn’t even look decent enough for a good laugh. It would just be people fucking in robes.

Gail looked around the store and spotted the wall of sex toys over in the corner. She had always toyed with the idea of buying something but never actually brought herself to do it. When she was younger she had a vibrator but then she had boyfriends and it didn’t matter. Not that they were good at getting her off; they were just jealous of battery powered silicone. Now, she lived with two idiots who constantly opened her mail and the last thing she needed was Chris and Dov knowing anything about her sex life. Or lack thereof, really.

Bad blind date after bad blind date had left Gail with a sour taste in her mouth for men. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. Some of them were nice. A few of them also seemed like guys who she’d date regularly under different circumstances. It wasn’t their fault that they didn’t know they were in a race where the competition already had a head start. It’s not like she had told anyone about her feelings.

Let alone her growing feelings for...

“Holly?”

Gail stopped in her tracks as she looked at the woman standing in front of her. Doctor Holly Stewart, the forensic pathologist and all around Queen of Nerds, had been perusing the wall of vibrators. She had been reading the back of a box when Gail said her name and immediately shoved the box back on the wall and looked around. When she spotted Gail she crammed her hands in the pockets of her Senators sweatshirt and tried to look nonchalant. She obviously hadn’t wanted to be caught shopping for a new adult toy because she had her hood pulled up. But Gail would recognize Holly anywhere.

“Hey,” said Holly and she pushed her glasses up her nose and tried to sound like they had just met at work rather than in a sex shop.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

“You said that already,” said Gail.

“I did,” said Holly with a small, nervous, smile. “Normal conversation openers like ‘what are you doing here’ popped into my head and then I realized that it’s kind of a weird question for this situation.”

“Holly, that is way too many words and way too fast,” said Gail as she moved to stand next to Holly and turned to look at the wall of fun in front of them.

“How was the Penny?” asked Holly with a laugh.

“Good. You should have come,” said Gail before it dawned on her what she said and she snorted. “Though it looks like maybe you’re having a problem doing just that.”

As Holly laughed, Gail swallowed at the knot in her throat. Even though she was drunk enough to be passed the embarrassment of the situation, she didn’t think there was a level of drunk that would stop the shiver that went down her spine as she thought about Holly orgasming. Trying to busy herself she picked up the package that Holly had been looking at.

They had only been friends for a couple of months but Gail felt closer with Holly than she did with anyone else in her life. However, when Holly kissed her at the Best wedding the amount and subject of her thoughts about Holly shifted dramatically. Gail wasn’t sure how she felt about acting on her feelings though because she knew that just because Holly was a lesbian didn’t mean she was automatically interested in Gail and she honestly wouldn’t blame her. Gail was a mess. And she had only ever been with men. She didn’t know much about lesbians but she knew that kind of thing caused contention.

“Have you ever found yourself in a situation where you wished you would just burst into flames?” asked Holly as she watched Gail. “Yesterday, I would have thought it was seeing the recording of me drunkenly singing along to Total Eclipse of the Heart at my brother’s wedding the next day.”

“Pffft,” said Gail. “This isn’t embarrassing. I mean, who doesn’t need a friend with 12 speeds and 8 different sensations? Embarrassing is a man asking if you’d like to go back to his place after you told him he reminds you of Ted Bundy.”

“Another bad date, huh?”

Gail nodded as she put the box back and picked up another one. Even though Gail’s attention was turned toward the wall in front of her she could tell that Holly was facing her. She didn’t know how she felt about being the center of attention in a sex shop. There were so many more interesting things to be looking at.

“Why do you keep agreeing to them? You’re obviously not interested.”

“It doesn’t matter to Elaine Peck if I’m interested or not,” said Gail with a shrug. “All that matters is that I show up and give them at least twenty minutes of my time.”

“That’s awful,” said Holly as she finally turned to look at the wall though Gail could feel her eyes still on her.

“Here Lunchbox, this one claims it can hit your g-spot,” said Gail. She handed the package over to Holly and wiggled her eyebrows.

“Just what I always needed,” said Holly as if she’d rather be on a rocket to the sun than standing next to Gail in a sex shop.

Even though Holly’s skin was tan, Gail could see how red her cheeks were. There was something exciting and fun about making Holly blush while talking about sex toys. It was only fair. Holly’s presence meant that Gail wasn’t going to be able to stop thinking about Holly fucking herself for a least the rest of her life. So, why shouldn’t she at least have a little fun with the situation? Hell, maybe she’d learn exactly which one Holly liked and her fantasies could at least be based on reality.

“I don’t know. The last time I had a vibrator it was just a standard piece of plastic. I mean, look at this thing.” Gail held the box up for Holly to look at. “There’s so much extra shit attached.”

Holly looked like she was about to say something before shutting up and just staring at Gail holding the toy up.

“What? Come on, I know you were about to say something about this swiss army knife of vibrators.”

Holly smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Rabbits are one of the most popular types of vibrators,” said Holly in her usual encyclopedic tone. “And that extra bit is for the clit not popping open beer bottles so I don’t think swiss army knife is an apt description.”

“Hmmm. Alright, smarty pants. So, what do you recommend?” Gail put the vibrator back and waved her hand over the wall. “You obviously know so much.”

Gail watched Holly’s face as her features gave away her confliction. She was obviously a little uncomfortable running into a friend and coworker at a sex shop but Gail knew she was also a sucker for showing off how much she knew about things. One of Gail’s favorite things to do was pick a random topic, ask Holly about it, and listen to her ramble on and on about it. She was fairly certain she could listen to Holly talk about paint drying and she’d still manage to find it interesting.

The way Holly narrowed her eyes and bit her lip set a murder of crows lose in Gail’s stomach. Butterflies would have been more gentle with their presence. Gail took the opportunity to slide her attention back to the wall.

“I’m already going to drink myself into a coma later, why not?” said Holly more to herself than Gail. “Alright, Gail, what do you like more: clitoral stimulation or penetration?”

Gail snorted.

“Why do you make it sound so official?”

Holly just looked at Gail, waiting for an answer.

“Okay, okay,” said Gail as she rolled her eyes. “I never really think about it. Let’s go with the clit since penetration is getting me nowhere.”

Gail said that last part to herself but she knew Holly heard because of the way her eyebrows raised. After a second thought she was looking at the wall. Then Holly reached up for a small toy near the top of the merchandise wall and held it out for Gail to take.

“I had one in college,” said Holly. “Waterproof, lasts long, and isn’t loud. Enjoy.”

Reaching out, Gail made the split-second decision to overshoot her grab and slide her fingers along Holly’s hand as she took the plastic packaging from her. She could have sworn she heard Holly sigh but she had been looking down at the toy and wasn’t sure. Gail wasn’t really looking at the toy though. Her thoughts were elsewhere.

“So, what’s your poison then?”

“What?”

“What do you like?” asked Gail before looking up and meeting Holly’s gaze. “Clitoral stimulation or penetration?”

Gail actually saw Holly swallow before the one corner of her lips curled up into that beautiful crooked smile that Gail loved.

“Both.”

There was something jarring about the feeling of a heartbeat stopping abruptly and for a fraction of a second Gail was fairly certain she had died. Then she was brought back to life through the power of disappointment when she heard Dov calling her name.

“Gail!” Dov called out from across the store. “Gail, Chris is trying to buy some weird shit. We gotta go.”

“Well, doctor it’s been fun. I’ve got to get two drunken idiots home now before I end up with an apartment full of fetish porn,” said Gail as if her heart hadn’t just been firmly planted in her throat and strangling her.

“That sounds like it could lead to a sticky predicament,” said Holly and Gail groaned at the pun.

Then Gail looked down at the package in her hand and shrugged. Nothing wrong with trying new things. She looked up at Holly, who was still watching her, and wiggled her eyebrows.

“At least I have something to look forward to when I get home,” said Gail as she headed toward the cashier.

As Gail was on her way out the door to meet Dov and Chris who were standing just outside, she glanced over at Holly who was looking at the wall until Gail passed.

“Enjoy your night, officer,” said Holly.

“Thanks for the help,” said Gail as she waved her bag.

Holly just smirked and ran her eyes over Gail before turning back to the wall of toys. As she left the store and dodged questions about what she bought by shoving the toy in her jacket pocket before they saw the bag, Gail couldn’t stop thinking about Holly. The doctor might have helped her pick something out but she could think of a thousand different ways she’d prefer for Holly to help and about ninety percent of them involved her mouth, not vibrating plastic. However, she had to admit she was pretty excited about trying it out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *trips and accidentally posts another chapter to this completed fic*
> 
> Oh no. Oops. Sorry, I just really like writing them talking. Like, I was half tempted to just make text message screenshots and that would be the whole chapter. Anyways, back to working on Different. *whistles*

Holly groaned dramatically and threw herself back in her chair. For the past three hours, she had been trying to focus on proofreading this paper for Rachel and she was failing miserably. At the end of almost every sentence, her brain decided to derail into thoughts about Gail getting herself off with that stupid toy she had to stupidly recommend like a stupid person who wasn’t desperately infatuated with the blonde. It felt like Holly just loved sabotaging herself. Finally giving up on getting anything productive done, Holly headed downstairs to the living room. Maybe watching something on tv would at least feel like she wasn’t wasting her day off.

 

It wasn’t even like fucking herself was an option to help fight her sexual frustration. Holly had literally already fucked herself twice that morning. Once when she had gotten up and then after the first couple of hours of trying to get some work done and not being able to think of anything except Gail. Maybe it was a tad dramatic but she was fairly certain she was just doomed to spend the rest of her life horny.

 

It wasn’t even like she had been at the sex shop for herself. Holly just wanted to get her friend Mary a funny birthday gift after Mary told her that her ancient vibrator that charged with a wall plug almost burned her house down. But nope. Of all the sex shops in all the towns in all the world, Gail Peck had to walk into that one.

 

Just as Holly sat down on the couch and turned on the television her phone vibrated against her leg. She fished the phone out of her pocket and sighed. Speak of the devil. The incredibly sexy devil.

 

Gail: I’m trapped in booking with Price. I’ve lost all will to live. Please look after Chris and Dov when I’m gone. They’ll die if left on their own.

 

Holly: I’m sure it’s not that bad.

 

Gail: She’s talking about her Valentine’s Day plans with one of the people in lock up.

 

Holly laughed as she flipped through the guide. There were no games on so she settled on the channel that basically played a never-ending marathon of Forensic Files.

 

Gail: Do you think if I strangle her and then immediately book myself they’ll go easy on me? It was a crime of passion.

 

Holly: Sounds premeditated to me.

 

Gail: Only if they read my texts.

 

Holly: Which you know for a fact they would.

 

Holly: And then I’d be implicated as an accomplice. Thanks.

 

Gail: Hey, think of all the hot single girls in prison you can belong to.

 

Holly: Have you been reading my letters to Penthouse?

 

Gail: Penthouse and Porn Shops. I’m learning so much about you, Lunchbox.

 

Holly: That’s actually the name of my autobiography. I’ll let you read it when it’s finished.

 

Gail: So, do you leave the glasses on when you pose nude or what? I mean, I know the whole sexy librarian thing is popular.

 

The fact their conversation had so quickly turned to sexual in nature honestly didn’t sock Holly at all. While running into Gail at the sex shop had been jarring, they actually joked about sex all the time. From their equally lackluster sex lives to terrible blind dates, to Gail asking invasive questions about how lesbians worked nothing was really off limits. It was actually fun when Gail asked her ridiculous questions because Holly would just rephrase them with male pronouns and ask them right back to her. This usually flustered the blonde when she realized how goofy her questions were. But you were bound to talk about almost anything when you talked to someone every day.

 

Holly: Who said anything about posing nude? Maybe I have a porn addiction.

 

Gail: I’ve seen serial masturbators. I’ve arrested serial masturbators. You, Holly, are not one.

 

Holly: How does one become a serial masturbator? Seems like a good hands-on job that I could really find myself enjoying. The payoff seems to be in the climax though.

 

Gail: omg

 

If there was one thing that Holly loved it was making really bad puns. Without fail the blonde always smiled and rolled her eyes. It was one of the funniest and cutest things she’d ever seen because they were such simple jokes but it cracked that icy exterior faster than anything else.

 

Gail: Because of you Chloe just touched me.

 

Holly: What?

 

Gail: I laughed and choked on the donut I was eating. She had to pat me on the back.

 

Holly: How awful. You’ll probably need therapy.

 

It was almost an hour before Holly heard back from Gail. She didn’t really think anything of it. When Gail was at work she actually did her job when she was needed so Holly just figured she had to actually work on booking someone. Forensic Files got boring when Holly realized she’d already watched the episodes they were showing multiple times before so she decided to see what DVD she had left in the player last. She was pleasantly surprised by Imagine Me and You.

 

Gail: What’d you end up buying?

 

Holly: Oh are we not pretending that last night didn’t happen?

 

Gail: What’s the point of that?

 

Gail: Unless you want to.

 

Holly: lol I don’t mind. Just wasn’t sure.

 

Gail: So. What’d you get?

 

Holly: A gift for a friend.

 

Gail: “Friend” huh?

 

Holly: Yes, my friend. Her birthday is next week.

 

Gail: And you got her a vibrator?

 

Holly: It’s an “inside” joke.

 

Gail: ...

 

Holly couldn’t stop herself from chuckling. She’d actually gotten used to sitting alone laughing at her phone. If she wasn’t sure Gail was straight she would swear they were in a relationship that neither of them ever really initiated. The only other times Holly was ever so giddy while reading text messages were while she was dating someone.

 

Gail: So, you tricked me into buying something and you don’t even own any. Wow. Top 10 Anime Betrayals #1 Holly Stewart

 

Holly: DR. Holly Stewart.

 

Holly: And I never said I don’t own anything. I just said I wasn’t buying anything for me last night.

 

Getting increasingly thirsty, Holly got up from the couch and grabbed a beer from her fridge before sitting back down.

 

Gail: Alright Lunchbox M.D., what do you own?

 

Holly: That’s between me and my bedsheets.

 

Gail: That’s rude. I don’t get to know your secrets but you get to know what gets me off? Unfair.

 

Holly practically choked on her beer and was really glad when it didn’t go up her nose. She wished she knew what got Gail off. Hell, she wished she got Gail off.

 

Holly: You are certainly persistent.

 

Gail: It’s practically a Peck personality peculiarity. Persistent Pecks they call us.

 

“God, can you just stop being so fucking cute?” asked Holly at her phone.

 

For a few minutes, Holly just watched the movie on the television while sipping her beer. She really wasn’t sure how to proceed with Gail. Any other female friend and she probably wouldn’t really care about talking about what she owned. Hell, she’d probably give written reviews if asked but with Gail, everything just felt so different. She wasn’t entirely sure where she stood with Gail. There were times where Gail seemed like she was one hundred percent outstanding heterosexual. Then there were other times where Gail would be addressing her boobs more than her face or where she would stare just a little longer than is entirely straight.

 

Holly: I’ve pretty much only ever owned vibrators.

 

By the time Gail texted back Holly had already finished her movie and moved on to watching the L Word on Netflix. Even though she knew it was just going to make her more turned on when it got to the sex scenes she really couldn’t get her brain to want to focus on anything other than sex at the moment anyway so it didn’t really matter. Holly also had a nice collection of empty beer bottles on her coffee table as she looked at her phone.

 

Gail: What was your first toy?

 

Holly: The one I recommended to you. You have to pretty much be a ninja when you live in a dorm room.

 

Gail: How did you ever survive?

 

Holly smiled. She knew Gail was being sarcastic but with the strong buzz she had going and her new resolution of honesty she decided it would be more fun to take Gail’s words at face value.

 

Holly: The shower. At least until I had a girlfriend. Then I didn’t really need the toy. Although we definitely still used the shower.

 

Gail: Holly

 

Holly: Gail

 

Gail: Nevermind.

 

Gail: Work is really boring today.

 

Gail: What have you done today?

 

Holly: Not much. Tried to get work done but I just wasn’t feeling it. So I’ve been watching tv and drinking beer. How much longer are you at work?

 

Gail: Another hour.

 

Gail: Everyone is obeying the law today. It’s awful. The only people in lockup right now are some drunks and a guy who was drunk and decided to pee near a park.

 

Gail: I’m so hungry. Price refuses to go get me food even though I’m dying.

 

Holly: I’d bring you something but I’ve had a couple of beers so driving in general sounds bad but driving to a police station sounds terrible.

 

Another few minutes passed with no texts and Holly finished another beer. She was so turned on. Literally, the only thing keeping her from going upstairs and fucking herself was the alcohol in her system making the trek seem way too far. Not that she was drunk. She just didn’t want to get up. Instead, she popped open the water she had brought over with her the last time she got a beer and started drinking. When she looked down and saw a text she quickly glanced at it and almost choked.

 

Gail: What do you think about when you fuck yourself?

 

Holly: Why? What do you think about?

 

Gail: You.

 

Holly closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before exhaling and opening her eyes. No. The text message was still there. It still said what it said and Holly wasn’t hallucinating. But maybe it was a misunderstanding. Somehow. She wasn’t sure how their conversation could have been misunderstood because it was quite frank but maybe it was.

 

Gail: Okay, so it’s been about 20 minutes now and you haven’t said anything. So, you’re either dead or never want to speak to me again.

 

Somehow, Holly managed to get her brain functioning enough to type. The real answer was that she was buzzed and taken by surprise but for all she knew her heart could have stopped during those twenty minutes and she would have been shocked.

 

Holly: What exactly do you think about?

 

Gail: What it would be like to kiss you. How it would feel if you were touching me.

 

Holly: Do you want to know?

 

Gail: Yes.

 

Holly: Are you busy tonight?

 

Gail: No.

 

Holly: Do you want to come over?

 

Gail: Yes.

 

Holly smiled. Maybe she wouldn’t have to be sexually frustrated for the rest of her life after all. Although if her heartbeat didn’t slow down soon she’d be going into cardiac arrest before Gail even got to her place.


	3. Chapter 3

Gail only had to wait a few moments after knocking on the door before it opened and Holly was pulling her by her jacket into her. Their lips locked and it was like the wedding all over again for Gail. Her brain went blank and her heart stopped and all she could focus on was the feeling of Holly’s lips against hers. The fact that she tasted like honey chapstick and beer really wasn’t helping her. Holly pushed Gail into the door to close it and Gail could hear the click of the lock as she pulled her friend against her.

Gail couldn’t help but moan as Holly teased her mouth open and bit her bottom lip. She felt like she was drunk. She was lightheaded and warm and the way Holly pushed her jacket off her shoulders and onto the ground sent shivers down her spine. After another minute, Gail pushed Holly back slightly and leaned her head back against the door. Holly looked confused and was probably about to apologize when Gail shook her head.

“I just need to catch my breath,” said Gail with a small smile.

The one corner of Holly’s lips turned upward and she leaned in and started kissing along Gail’s neck. Gail’s eyes fluttered shut as she tangled the fingers of one hand in Holly’s hair.

“That’s not going to help,” said Gail with a laugh.

“Maybe I don’t want you to catch your breath,” said Holly against her neck as she ran one hand up the inside of Gail’s legs and skimmed her fingers along the crotch of her jeans.

Sighing heavily, Gail pulled Holly’s face back in to resume kissing her. She pushed herself off the door and started leading Holly backward into her living room. When Holly’s legs hit the couch she immediately sat down and looked up at Gail and it made her feel like her skin was on fire. Gail straddled Holly’s lap and lightly ran her fingers across Holly’s cheeks before pulling her face up and kissing her. It amazed Gail when she thought about how natural it felt, not just to be kissing Holly, but to be completely pressed against her while Holly’s hands trailed along her legs. It definitely felt better than what she had been imagining alone in her room.

As Holly moved and began kissing along Gail’s jaw and neck, Gail tried to focus on anything other than how turned on she was because she felt ready to blow already and they’d barely done anything.

“You never answered my question,” said Gail as Holly found a soft spot and nipped at it with her teeth making Gail moan.

“What question was that?”

Holly leaned back on the couch and looked up at Gail as she ran her fingers under Gail’s shirt and along the skin of her stomach.

“What do you think about when you fuck yourself?”

Gail watched as Holly’s eyes slowly went down the length of her body before meeting her gaze again. Holly smiled as she worked on pulling Gail’s shirt up and over her head. Once the fabric was free and discarded she leaned in and kissed Gail’s stomach and Gail felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. As Holly moved her lips upwards, she rested one hand on the small of Gail’s back as she cupped one of Gail’s breasts with the other. The way her fingers teased Gail’s nipple through the fabric of her bra made Gail’s eyes flutter shut.

“I wondered how wet you get.” Holly’s breath against her skin sent shivers down Gail’s spine. “I wondered how you taste.”

Holly unclasped Gail’s bra and pulled the offending fabric down her arms. As Holly lightly ran her tongue over one of Gail’s nipples before sucking it between her lips Gail pulled lightly at Holly’s hair.

“So, you thought about me?” breathed Gail.

Leaning against the back of the couch, Holly reached up and pulled Gail’s face down to hers and kissed her. Gail rested both of her hands on the couch behind Holly to keep herself up.

“Every time,” said Holly. “I tried not to at first…”

Gail watched Holly’s face as she trailed her fingers along the waist of Gail’s jeans to the front and undid the button.

“But it felt so good thinking about you.”

The way Holly slowly slid the zipper down to the stop had Gail pushing her hips down into her hand. God, Gail just wanted Holly to touch her. She was sure she was already soaking wet. And if she wasn’t, she definitely was after Holly lifted her up and moved her onto her back on the couch as they kissed. Who knew the doctor was so strong? Gail certainly had expected it.

Holly worked Gail’s pants down her legs before tossing them behind her and sliding between Gail’s legs. She softly kissed Gail’s lips before moving down to Gail’s nipples, teasing them with her mouth and fingers. Gail tried to grind up into Holly’s body but Holly moved one hand down onto her hips and held them down which left just a small amount of space between their bodies. There was so much built up tension and it only got worse as Holly moved up to Gail’s neck and started kissing and sucking at the skin there. When Holly bit down at the crook of her neck and sucked Gail moaned and pulled at Holly’s hair.

“Fuck that feels good,” said Gail with a low moan. Gail just hoped her uniform collar covered whatever marks Holly was leaving. Though part of her didn’t care. Makeup existed for a reason.

As Holly continued to work on finding out which parts of Gail’s neck made her squirm she trailed her fingers along the path of Gail’s inner thigh until she was almost touching Gail’s underwear. Gail bucked her hips again and Holly’s fingers grazed the fabric. Holly lifted her head and looked down at Gail who opened her eyes reluctantly.

“What do you want?” Holly lightly ran her fingertips along the waist of Gail’s underwear.

Gail pushed her hips up again while Holly pulled her fingers away. Gail groaned in frustration. Holly smirked and kissed along Gail’s jaw to her ear.

“Tell me.”

“I want you to touch me.”

“I am touching you,” said Holly as she let her fingers push slightly under the fabric of Gail’s underwear. Gail was so annoyed that Holly was teasing her but she couldn’t deny her body’s reactions to it.

Holly sat back on her knees and pulled Gail’s underwear down her legs before leaving them with her previously discarded pants. Gail watched Holly as she spread her legs open and swallowed hard at the way Holly looked over her body. Then Holly leaned in and started kissing along Gail’s thigh starting from her knee as the heat in Gail’s abdomen grew. When Holly reached her destination she stopped and looked up at Gail and smiled while tilting her head.

“Please, Holly.”

Smiling, Holly leaned forward and kissed Gail’s swollen lips before sliding her tongue along her slit and over her clit. She closed her eyes and hummed as she sucked Gail’s clit between her lips and Gail couldn’t stop her hips from pushing up. As Gail threw her head back and gripped the back of Holly’s head, any doubt she had left about being gay was instantly gone. Especially as Holly’s fingers slid inside of her and pushed against her walls in all the right spots.

“Fuck, you taste so good,” whispered Holly against Gail’s skin.

The way Holly’s fingers and tongue worked against her body was sending Gail quickly over the edge. Her nails dug into the couch while her other hand pulled at Holly’s hair as she involuntarily pushed her hips upward to match the rhythm of Holly’s fingers. Practically every swear word and deity Gail could think of crossed her lips as she came. Even as her legs shook, Holly kept going. It wasn’t until Gail sat up and pushed Holly back on her shoulders that she stopped. And as Gail threw herself back on the couch trying to catch her breath Holly smirked as she wiped her mouth with her hand. Then Holly moved up Gail’s body and kissed her cheek.

“That felt so good.”

“Yeah?”

Holly kissed along Gail’s jaw before Gail grabbed her head and kissed her lips. It was the first time she’d tasted herself on someone’s lips and it was actually better than the concept sounded in her head. However, as she came down she started to realize how sore her body was from being fucked on a couch. Not that she regretted a single second of that decision.

“Can we go upstairs?” asked Gail. Holly smiled.

“Absolutely.”

Holly helped Gail up off of the couch before leading the way upstairs and Gail was honestly kind of upset with how much clothes Holly still had on while she was completely naked. So, when they got inside Holly’s room, Gail pulled Holly backward into her. She moved Holly’s hair out of the way and started carefully kissing along the back of Holly’s neck. When Holly sighed, she smiled and pushed her hands up Holly’s shirt until she was pulling it over her head.

“I have no idea what I’m doing,” said Gail before kissing just below Holly’s ear.

Holly turned around and pulled Gail against her before kissing her.

“Just do whatever you’re comfortable with,” said Holly as she bumped her forehead against Gail’s and smiled.

Then Holly backed away and pulled her sweatpants off as she climbed into her bed. Gail swallowed at the knot in her throat and followed her. When they were comfortably lying down Gail kissed Holly again and as Holly’s tongue flicked against her own she sighed. She didn’t think it was possible to ever tire of kissing Holly. As she slowly and gently explored Holly’s body with her hands as they kissed, she started to commit to memory the spots that made Holly squirm or moan.

When Gail attempted to take of Holly’s bra she ended having to remove it herself but as nervous as Gail felt she didn’t feel a single ounce of judgment from Holly. No, Holly would just smile warmly and kiss her. Gail flicked her tongue over one of Holly’s nipples before sucking on it gently. The way Holly moaned when Gail pinched her other nipple between her fingers sent a shiver down her spine. After a few minutes, Holly pulled Gail’s head up to kiss her again.

Gail finally pushed her hand past the fabric of Holly’s underwear and slid her fingers between soaked lips, Holly sighed into Gail’s mouth. Gail lightly traced invisible shapes over Holly’s clit and loved the way she spread her legs further apart as her body jerked up into Gail’s hand. It amazed her how wet Holly was and their foreheads were pressed together as Holly mostly focused on breathing. Gail just watched her face, enjoying the way her features subtly changed as she touched her.

“So, where’s your toy?” asked Gail as innocently as possible.

Holly opened her eyes and smirked.

“Bedside table. Bottom drawer. Why?”

“No reason,” said Gail.

Then she rolled away and pulled open the bottom drawer of Holly’s bedside table. Gail picked out a sleek curved vibrator and swallowed before turning around. Holly was just watching her with that crooked smile on her face that Gail loved. As Gail scooted back over to Holly and kissed her, Holly trailed her fingers from the back of Gail’s head, down her arm, then to the toy where she turned it on and guided it between her legs. Holly moaned as it came in touch with her clit and her body jerked into Gail’s.

Gaining confidence, Gail slid the toy down to Holly’s entrance before bringing it up to her clit again. When she moved it back down again, Holly spread her legs further apart as Gail slipped the toy inside of her. As Gail began to find a good rhythm pumping the toy in and out of her, Holly was no longer even remotely trying to kiss Gail. Her head was thrown back into her pillows as she clutched at her bedsheets and tried to match the movement of her hips with Gail’s hand.

“Fuck, Gail. It feels so good.”

Just as Holly’s breathing was becoming more erratic, Holly moved her hand and started to touch her clit as Gail continued to fuck her with the toy. When she finally crashed over the edge of her orgasm, Holly practically cried out Gail’s name. Loving the way Holly’s body moved, Gail continued to slide the vibrator in and out of Holly until Holly’s hand stopped hers.

“I’m going to...again. You have to stop,” said Holly as she laughed and tried to breathe.

Conceding, Gail pulled out the toy and set it to the side behind her before leaning in and kissing Holly. It was slow and soft and it made Gail’s heartache. When they finally stopped they just laid there looking at each other for a few minutes.

“I’m hungry,” said Gail finally and Holly snorted. “I mean, for food you pervert. I never ate today and that was kind of a workout.”

“You haven’t eaten all day?” asked Holly, sitting up. “Gail.”

“What? I mean, it was really your fault. I was horny all day so I didn’t think about it and Chloe never bought me lunch and then I came right over after work,” said Gail.

“Come on, I’ll order us some pizza,” said Holly as she got up and threw just her sweats and shirt back on. “You can borrow some of my clothes.”

Before Holly disappeared out of the room she popped her head back in.

“Or not. I mean, whatever.” Holly smiled and wiggled her eyebrows as Gail rolled her eyes.

 


End file.
